I'm Okay
by iamrotting
Summary: "You're okay. I'll always be there for you. But you need to know that I won't always be beside you. Remember me. But please, forget about me." One-shot


**I feel like this is a sequel to Remember When... **

**I'll pray for you, readers. *Praying***

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" Anna shouted, gasping from her dream, letting herself submit into confusion and fear. She was huffing and puffing, sweating rapidly as she quickly sat up.<p>

Anna touched her face, unsure if it was just sweats that were clinging onto her or if it was just the tears.

"E-Elsa..." She began to look around in panic, finding no one besides her sleeping in peace. Oh no.

"E-Elsa!" she shouted, her eyes widened in fear, trying to crawl out the bed, but too weak to even do that when she was just trembling so much. She was crying now.

"E-Elsa! W-where are you?! P-Please!" she stuttered in her weeping, and only managed to fall down from the bed and to the floor. God, the way she trembled and crawled to find her girlfriend was horrifying, almost to the point that it was unbearable to watch.

Anna was crying way too hard. She couldn't even make a sound. She couldn't even make it out to the doorway, until she found a pair of legs in front of her from her blurry visions.

She looked up, finding Elsa in front of her, all scared and startled and breathless as if she came running to her from miles away. Elsa was sweating, but it was only because she went out on a morning run.

Anna was still trembling, whimpering Elsa's name quietly as she grabbed Elsa's ankle, looking up to the blonde as if she wanted warmth and comfort. So, Elsa immediately crouched down, cupping her face into her own hands, making sure that Anna was looking up at her. And she was.

"Oh my god... what happened?" Elsa was quiet, but she was shocked to see someone that bright and happy would be down on the floor, weeping and shaking as if she'd gone crazy.

"E-Elsa..." Anna began reaching for her cheeks, her hair, arms, hips, everything. She began to chuckle to herself in relief. "Oh my god... you're alive..." She laughed in relief, looking up to Elsa's eyes that were so confused.

"Y-You're alive!" she said. "...you're... alive..." she was crying now. Hard. She wasn't sure if she wanted to touch Elsa now, even to give her a tight hug. But Elsa did it for her, embracing her into her warmth and comfort.

"You're... alive... Elsa..." she cried, tears streaming down heavily and down on Elsa's shoulder. The blonde nodded with a worried smile, kissing Anna's forehead.

"Yeah, it's okay now. I'm okay. You're okay, baby. You're okay..." she whispered, soothing Anna's back and letting her fingers run down her auburn, sweaty hair. But Anna continued to cry on her shoulder, and Elsa let her, continuing to whisper soft, sweet nothing to her.

And for a while, they stayed like this until Anna's crying calmed down into cute little hiccups and sniffles. Anna was quite satisfied and was well comforted.

"Hey..." Elsa whispered. Anna just held onto her, gripping her harder than ever, almost to the point where Elsa was aching from the nail marks. The blonde patted on Anna's back.

"Hey... stop clinging on me like that or else I'm going to have to tickle you."

Anna shook her head, a pout coming up to her puffy cheeks. Elsa was very tempted to roll her eyes at her, but only gave in to a bitter sweet smile.

"Come on, baby," she whispered to Anna. She could feel Anna shift a little, her hands gripping only lightly now until she really let go of Elsa. But instead of staring at her girlfriend, Anna just stared down on her hand.

Anna found herself listening to Elsa shifting on the floor until she was crossed legged, sitting down.

There was silence all over them as Elsa tried to figure out what was wrong with her girl.

Anna was sweating for sure when Elsa brushed the girl's wet fringes away from her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Elsa whispered.

Immediately, Anna shook her head.

"You're still shaking," she whispered, grabbing onto Anna's unresisting, but jerking hand as if she didn't want to be touched. Elsa held onto it, not letting go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa was patient. There wasn't a word that came out of Anna's mouth for a long time, but she only let out a little nod. With a smile, Elsa did the same thing, getting up from the floor.

"Let's get comfortable in bed, alright?" she said. Anna just nodded again, getting up and almost falling back down because of her shaking legs until Elsa caught her.

The blonde chuckled. "Careful there," she whispered. And as patient as ever, Elsa slowly, painfully slowly, led Anna back to bed.

Pulling a blanket over them, Anna just laid down, looking at the blonde who was staring back at her. They stayed silent for a while, one girl with such a devastated expression and another with just a gentle smile, laying her hand on the other girl's hair, soothing her into comfort.

"You're okay," Elsa whispered. Anna nodded, this time, smiling just a little bit.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked. The younger girl nodded again as if it was the only thing she could ever do.

"You can start whenever you're ready, baby."

And that she did. It only took about two minutes until Anna really spoke. Of course, she was just trying to calm herself, telling herself not to panic or cry, trying to choose careful words so that she, herself, wouldn't get hurt by her own words.

"I had a nightmare..." she said, her fingers playing around with each other in the process of speaking.

Elsa blinked; surprised that she would actually get one. "W-what? But you never get any. You've told me that before... that... that you barely had any nightmares for the past five years."

Anna let out a little shrug. "Well, I got one... about you."

"Me?" That was even more of a surprise.

She nodded, taking a deep breath now. "So... you were driving at night in the rain with a box of pizza in the backseat..."

There was a pause and a nod from Elsa, showing that she was listening carefully.

"You got into a car crash and... and..." Anna was swallowing her tears, her fear and cries for help and comfort. So Elsa brought her into comfort, letting Anna wrap her arms around her waist, letting herself wrap her arms around Anna's head, smelling a mix of sweat and cinnamon. Elsa shushed her into comfort, kissing her head repeatedly as if Anna was a baby.

She pulled away to look at Anna's face, her eyes widened and oh, so scared. The blonde gulped.

"What happened? Did I—"

"Y-You died..." she muttered on Elsa's chest.

Oh. Now, that was just devastating.

Elsa wasn't even bothered by it. And if she was, she'd just smile. That, she did, alright.

"Oh, silly," Elsa said. That reaction made Anna look up to her. "I'm right here, right in front of you, hugging you. As you can see, I'm more alive than ever."

Anna pouted. "I was scared. I panicked. You weren't even sleeping next to me!"

Now that was just unfair. Elsa was beginning to feel very guilty.

"I... went out for a morning run. You were sleeping so nicely, so I decided not to disturb you."

But still, Anna didn't want excuses. "I thought we promised that we would tell anything to each other. What happened to the promise?"

Yikes. "Um... alright, just listen, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No." She said that as she nuzzled herself against Elsa's chest. "You stink." Her voice was muffled against Elsa's skin.

"What did you expect? I ran half a mile and back."

"You suck. And you stink."

Elsa nodded, chuckling on top of her girl's head. "I know. Are you alright now?"

Anna nodded with a bitter smile, looking up to Elsa, letting her lips meet Elsa's. "You broke the promise. What do I get as an apology?"

"But I already apologized!"

"I don't care..."

Elsa sighed. But indeed, she gave in. "What do you want, your majesty?"

Anna was quiet for a moment, but only for a short moment until she hugged Elsa again.

"To not leave me. Ever again."

God, that just pained Elsa.

"Do you hear me?" Anna asked, waving a hand to Elsa's blank expression.

With a blink, Elsa nodded with a very promising smile. "I'll be here. Don't worry. I'll tell you anything. I promise." She embraced Anna closer and tighter towards her.

"I love you," Elsa whispered. "You're okay."

"I'm okay..." Anna muttered.

And they stayed like this for a while, almost to the point they would fall asleep into each other's hug, listening to the clock ticking away.

Elsa heard Anna smacking her lips and looked down. "You thirsty?" she asked softly.

"Yeah..."

"Alright, I'll get you something to drink. Do you want any breakfast now?" And Anna's stomach growled just in time.

"Well, there's your answer," Anna chuckled nervously and still a bit shy.

Elsa was now laughing, shaking her head. "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles today," she answered. "With chocolate syrup please."

"Of course, milady. Anything for you." Elsa let go of her arms around Anna and let it cup her face, kissing her forehead. "I'll just be downstairs," she whispered this time.

But Anna was so unsure and so insecure. Ignoring those two feelings, she nodded with a bitter smile, knowing that Elsa wouldn't get out of the house until another two hours for work.

"Okay... I'll just sleep."

"I'll wake you up when it's done," Elsa whispered, getting out of bed. When she was behind the doorway, she looked back, seeing Anna already falling asleep. The girl smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Goodnight, baby," she whispered. "I'll always be there for you... Be happy."

When Anna woke up, she was facing the wall. She stayed that way until she had the energy to turn around, seeing an empty space next to her, blankets neatly and tidied up on the bed. She scratched her head and sat up, looked around. The room was glowing with sunlight now. It was evening.

"Elsa...?" she called.

Silence.

"Elsa..."

Silence.

"Elsa!"

Silence.

The clock continued to tick.

She decided to get out of bed and search for her, but only to find her eyes meeting with her desk that was next to Elsa's and a picture. Anna managed to get her hands on the picture in frame.

They looked so happy together in their college graduation gowns.

She smiled widely at the sight of it. What was taking Elsa so long to answer her back, she wondered.

"Elsa, is the food ready yet?!" she yelled, turning to the empty doorway.

Silence.

Anna groaned.

"Jeez, Elsa, where the hell—"

She paused, staring at the empty doorway for a while.

Anna stared at the picture once more and then towards the doorway and back again, letting her fingers run along Elsa's side. Tears were plopped down slowly from her cheeks to the frame.

"Elsa...? Are... you still here...?"


End file.
